


A mess.

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Fear, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Worry, everything is wrong, protective red lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: This is based on the 5th episode in season 6. Keith is off with "Shiro" while the others are at the castle. Things go wrong and are a huge mess when suddenly The Red Lion calls out to Lance to go save Keith because she can sense that he is in pain and in danger.





	A mess.

Everything was a mess.

They just discovered that Lotor had been lying to them this whole time, something was seriously wrong with Shiro and they just sent Keith through a wormhole with no idea how to get to him.

Allura was at the center of the room trying to find a connection while the others discussed about the lions. Lance looked over at Allura with worry written upon his face.

"Any luck yet princess?" asked Lance and watched as Allura sighed and shook her head. 

"I fear that they are beyond my ability's reach'' said Allura as she sadly looked at everyone in the room.

"Okay, so what do we do know?" asked Hunk. But before anyone could say anything, everything went dark. 

"Whoa" voiced Lance.

"Oh no! What's going on?" Hunk called out, fear fully encased in his words. 

After a moment pause, the air in the whole room was super heavy.  
"The Castle's system is shutting down!" called out Coran, fear flowing quickly through all of them now. "Someone has hacked into the ship" said Coran and Lance looked over at Pidge for answers.

Pidge fingers were moving quickly and her eyes totally focused on what she was doing. "I'm in the system" she called out, still working as fast as she could. "Come on, come on, come on....almost there," said Pidge more to herself than to the others as she worked.  
"There, I got it isolated. I just need to....come on" said Pidge as everyone waited on edge. "Almost...yes! Got it!" yelled Pidge as the alarms went off and the lights and all of the systems came back on.

"Way to go Pidge" called out Lance as Pidge leaned back in her chair with a sigh, but sadly it didn't last as everything once again powered down.

"What?!" yelled Pidge as everything, including their screens when down. All of a sudden, Pidge dashed up from her seat and began to rushed out of the room.

"Uh, where are you going?" asked Hunk.  
"No time!" Pidge yelled and raced out of the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Keith wondered around looking for Shiro. He felt a weird vibes as if for some reason he had been here before. He shook that thought off and kept searching for his brother. As he continued to move the feeling only grew worst. 

He can to the edge of the structure with many pods in it. He slowly reached his hand out to one and it quickly lit up at the movement, making all the other many pods light up as well. Keith gasped and took a step backwards, his violet eyes scanning over the many pods. 

Inside all of them was a version of...Shiro.

Keith shook his head, he had no idea what was going on when just then he heard Shiro's voice behind him.

"Hello, Keith'' 

Keith quickly turned around, could see Shiro's eyes and could tell that they weren't his, but he believed his Shiro, his brother, was still in there somewhere. 

He had to be.

"Shiro, it's going to be okay, alright?" said Keith as he took a small step forward, his hands out showing that he wasn't a threat to him.

"Yes, I know" said Shiro as he began his way towards Keith. At those few words, sent a shiver up Keith's spine. 

"We just have to get back to the castle and then we can all figure this out" said Keith as he felt his body tense up as Shiro grew closer towards him. It was is his body knew something but his mind had yet to accept that this wasn't his Shiro, this wasn't his big loving, protective brother standing before him.

"We're not going anywhere" called out Shiro which suddenly made Keith remember the flashes of his past but most importantly a flash of his future. It was here, it was this moment. He had recognized it the moment he had landed and now fear set in full force. Shiro began to rushed towards him with incredible speeds. Keith gasped as he froze for a moment. His mind understood what was happening but his heart could not. This was his brother...right?

"Shiro?!?" said Keith.

\--------------------------------------------

They soon located Pidge to see her quickly working on trying to fix this mess.  
"I...I recognized it'' siad Pidge in a quite voice.

"Recognized it how?" asked Lance but need down in his gut he had already had a feeling he knew how.

"From Shiro's arm'' Pidge said and lowered her head slightly. The realization quickly hit them all that Shiro was the one who did this.

Just then a loud roar bounced its way through the halls of the castle.

"Okay, that's not good. Why is one of the lions roaring?" asked Hunk who looked for Allura for answers but she didn't have them, Lance did.

"It's Red'' Lance stated as he closed his eyes, he could feel her heavy presence in his head, and a tightness of fear deep within his chest that gripped onto his heart. "It's Keith! He's in trouble" yelled Lance and looked at the others. Red roared once more and Lance felt his whole self on edge. He needed to go.

"Lance you must go to her, she maybe the key to bringing them back" said Allura. Lance nodded his head and looked over at everyone for one last time before dashing down the hall, heading towards Red's hanger.

 

Once inside the hanger, Red's eyes glowed and she lowered her head for him to get in quickly. As soon as his butt landed into the pilot seat, Red took off. 

"Whoa" said Lance as he watched Red fly faster than he has ever seen her fly before. Two things were very present right now, one was fear and the other was the need to get to Keith. Lance inhaled sharply as Red continued to rush off to where her former paladin was.

"Lets go get him" said Lance as they flew far away. 

Lance had no idea how they were going to find Keith when Allura couldn't. He sat there as Red roared and rushed forward when suddenly a wormhole opened up before them. Before he could figure out what was happening they went straight into the wormhole and where most likely on the other side of the universe. 

"He's near" called out Red in Lance's mind as she dove down towards a moon. Red quickly made her way next to Black but she didn't land as Lance had thought she would, she continued forward, towards Keith.

Part of the structure was falling apart and blowing up, at first it was hard to see where Keith was but then his eyes finally landed upon him.

"Keith'' said Lance as he watched him fall and Shiro went after him. Red then opened her mouth to let Lance out as she flew through some of the rumble that was falling, she couldn't get as close as she wanted to, to her paladin but she had to be near. She began firing at Shiro as Lance rushed and made his way towards Keith. 

Suddenly, Red was hit with something and knocked backwards, this allowed Shiro to jump down before Keith. 

"KEITH!" Lance screamed for he was still too far away to help him. Keith's hand was slowly reaching out towards his blade and he finally got it as soon as Shiro's blade came down upon him. Lance willed his feet to keep going, to go faster because Keith was in danger. 

Lance pointed his bayard at Shiro but as soon as he seen him from the scoop he couldn't pull the trigger and huffed in frustration. Shiro was a role model to him, he was his hero back on Earth. Lance always looked up to him and they were now teammates and close friends, he just couldn't will himself to take the shot.

Lance suddenly heard a scream of pain come from Keith and something inside him pushed him forward. He leaped over towards them, his jets pushing him faster and his red bayard turned into a sword that he quickly brought down upon Shiro's robotic arm. Shiro yelled out and moved back from Keith at that moment. Lance stood over Keith in a protective stance with his sword out and ready. 

"L-Lance?" questioned Keith, his voice sounded so weak at the moment.

"Hey mullet" said Lance as he returned his focus back upon Shiro. Shiro pushed himself up on his feet and laughed at them, but before he could do anything more, The Red Lion swooped in and fired a huge shot at Shiro and then turned and picked up both of her paladins.

\---------------------------------------------

Inside Red, Lance began to look Keith over for injuries, whispering to him that everything was going to be alright.

"Lance..." called out Keith and Lance stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked down at Keith's pale, bruised and worn out face.

"Th-Thanks..." Keith said right before his eyes slipped closed.

"No!" Lance yelled as he began to try and shake Keith awake. "Come on man, you gotta stay awake Keith. Keith?" but he got no response. He continued to shake him when suddenly his eyes landed on the puddle of blood that was forming underneath Keith. Lance's eyes widen and he felt Red roar and almost heart breaking cry out. 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Keith's forehead.

 

Lance quickly removed his armor to see a big, nasty stab wound on his side. Lance pressed down and closed his eyes for the best, hoping that they would make it back to the castle in time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

A mess.

Everything was a mess.  
Everything felt broken and destroyed. 

The events over the last few days changed everything, for everyone and the entire universe. 

Lotor was a traitor.  
Shiro went mad.

A coldness, and emptiness flowed through the castle, for there was a loss laying heavily upon them all.

They had lost two members of their team. Two members of their family.

Shiro was gone, presumed dead after Red shot at him and Keith....

 

Well Keith slowly bleed out from his wound that his big brother caused. He laid there in Lance's arms as they flew to the castle. Lance ran as fast as he could to the medical bay but sadly it was too late. Lance knew from the moment Red let out the heartbreaking roar that Keith was gone, lost to them all.

This was all a...mess with no hope in sight of it every being better.


End file.
